Staying Alive Til Dawn: An Alternate Ending
by Nemarra
Summary: An alternate ending to my story 'Staying Alive Til Dawn'. Should read that first for this to make sense.


_AN: So this was the original ending to my story Staying Alive Til Dawn but due to complaints I removed it. I still feel that after working tirelessly on coming up with the right ending and not having it up is a waste. So now its here as an alternate ending for those unsatisfied with the other ending. Or if you're just curious, at least you can believe the other ending is the finish and this is more just scrap junk. So enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. 'nough said._

Alternate Ending

Nemarra

All was silent. A pair of bright violet eyes fluttered open. The eyes owner blinked a coupe times. She was alive and was wrapped in a warm blanket laying on something soft. It took a moment for her to adjust to the dark room. Once she had, however, she had to sit up to get a better view not believing what she saw. There she was, in her own bed, in her bedroom. Everything was as it should be. Nothing was broken or over turned. Yet the darkness made her uneasy. Concentrating on her magic, she opened the blinds without moving from her bed. It worked and bright sunlight washed over the room.

Raven blinked a few times trying to see with the changing of light. As was with before, nothing was wrong. It was though it had all been a nightmare. Or maybe this was her heaven? She quickly checked her pulse. There it was, racing blood in her veins with her fast pacing heart. What was happening? It was so real, it could not have been a figment of imagination. There was only one way to be sure.

Tossing aside her blankets, she went to get up but stopped when she noticed the dark space under her bed. Ever so carefully, she changed positions to lean over with the sunlight in front of her. She cautiously checked beneath. The only thing she found was a forgotten pair of slippers next to her day to day shoes. Still uncertain, she jumped away from her bed instead of just getting up.

The door swished open as she made for the hallway. In her haste, she almost ran into someone. It was Starfire. She seemed a little surprised that Raven had been running out of her room the moment she was going to knock on the door. Setting her hand to her side, Starfire smiled brightly. "Raven, you are awake," she said in her usual cheer. "I had come to tell you the breaking of the fast is almost prepared and we wondered if you would be having some." When Raven did not respond, Starfire's features turned to a mix of curiosity and concern. "Raven?"

Raven was not sure what to say. She could only stare in shock. There was Starfire, perfectly unharmed. Not a scratch or bite. No sign of a traumatized being behind those eyes. Just regular happy Starfire. Raven wanted to cry in overwhelmed joy. Instead she hugged her beloved titan sister. Starfire paused a moment completely taken back. Then returning the hug, she asked, "Raven, are you well? Do you wish to have the 'girl talk'? I can just inform our friends we will be late for breakfast…"

"Where are they?" Raven asked at the mention of her other friends. Were they okay?

"Our friends? They are in the main room last I know of." At the words 'main room' Raven was taking off down the hall leaving a highly perplexed Starfire behind.

Disregarding the couple of shadows the florescent lights cast, she made straight for the main room. Starfire followed close behind. The doors opened wide to brilliant sunlight. And there were her friends. Cyborg and Beastboy were battling out their regular meat vs. tofu debate. Robin was vainly trying to read the morning paper and half-watch over Cyborg's forgotten waffles.

At the swish of the doors opening, Robin looked up. "Hey Raven," he greeted in a friendly tone. Then with a raised eyebrow at her attire, he added, "why are you still in your Pajamas?" The comment suddenly gained Cyborg and Beastboy's attentions.

"Woah, Raven, didn't know you wore that kind of stuff," Beastboy half-teased. He was referring to Raven's barely modest nightgown.

But Raven was not listening. She could only stand in shock seeing each of her friends… safe. Not a scratch from evil claws. Not a sign of trauma or fear. Just safe and happy. Was this heaven? Or had it had all been a nightmare. A nightmare…the thought made her want to cry in pure joy. All was well. No one hurt or dead. Safe.

"Girl, you feelin' okay?" Cyborg asked concerned. First Raven had slept in, and now she was just standing there in her Pjs looking to be on the verge of tears. Raven nodded while trying to regain her composure.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked more serious when he saw Raven looked rushed. Raven smiled at those words. After a day of having to carry on without him- or at least what felt like a day in her dream- there he was; talking to her once more. It was almost too much to handle. She once again looked over each familiar face. "Yes," she finally answered. "Everything is fine." How wonderful it felt to say those words. Their meaning hitting home greater than any Raven had ever spoken. "It was… just a nightmare,"she admitted to her friends.

Her friends made worried glances towards one another wondering what should be done. Finally, Cyborg broke the silence, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Um…" Raven was not sure she wanted to recall those horrific images again. But then she remembered the last time she did not say anything when she was scared, and heartily agreed. "Just let me get dressed first,"she added finally feeling bashful about running out in her night attire.

Just as she turned to go back to her room, the door bell rang. She glanced back and watched as Cyborg paused the game and turned the screen to see the front door. There stood Melvin, holding hands with Timmy and her 'imaginary' bear, Bobby. Teether was happily waving at the camera from the arms of a dark haired woman wearing sunglasses. "How do we know they're going to answer?" the woman asked.

"They can see us!" Timmy answered while pointing at the camera.

"Hi everyone! Can we come in?" Melvin cheered.

"Hey look, it's those kids…"Cyborg had started, but was stopped dead when Raven's powers tore through the screen. Starfire just caught the fainting empath before she could hit the floor.

Robin raced over to the girls. He checked Raven's pulse and the dilation of her eyes. "Looks like she passed out from exhaustion," he concluded.

"Perhaps her night terrors had been worse than we had first conceived?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"I guess we won't know until she wakes up," Robin answered. He turned to Cyborg, "Could you take her to the med bay and monitor her? Let us know when she wakes up."

"Sure," Cyborg answered taking Raven from Starfire bridal style.

Looking at his other two friends, Robin directed, "Come on, let's go let our guest in."

**The End**


End file.
